Our Holiday Tails
by Dinia Steel
Summary: Formally named Our Christmas Tails, this will be the adventures of Kittybells and her Human Bella and Ginger-cat and his Human Edward through the Holidays of 2014. How will the 2 and 4 legged protagonists fare through the coming year as the holidays progress?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Christmas Tails**

**Written for **

**What's in Santa's Sack Compilation **

_**So, the next story out that big ole' sack is quite a different twist, but we love it! I love different POV stories, and you **_**get that with this one! So, here we go with our next author - Dinia Steel**

_**Name: **__Christmas Tails_

_**Beta/pre-readers: **__JoanOfArt and buggins74_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine._

_**Rated: **__M_

_**Summary: **__It's a cold winter's night not too long before Christmas. There's snow on the ground and Kittybells is hurrying home to get warm and comfortable with Her Human, when her world begins to crash around her. She's saved by a Ginger-cat and a new adventure begins._

_~o0o~_

**A/N:** Here's a little Christmas gift whose main characters are cats. It's all told from Kittybell's point of view. I found it very difficult to think as a cat thinks. _*smiles* *purrrs* _

~o0o~

**Our Christmas Tails**

Dainty paws padded their way silently across the newly fallen snow. She didn't have far to go now. Her human would leave the kitty door unlocked until she was home safe, sound and dry.

She padded down the walkway, up the familiar steps on to the porch and up to the kitty door and pushed.

And pushed again.

And again.

Nothing happened.

It was LOCKED!

She wasn't late. She looked to the right and saw that the crazy ole cat lady was still up, but then she was always up.

Kittybells was starting to get upset. She was cold and hungry.

Her human would be sorry. Kittybells wouldn't talk to her human for days and days. She'd show her.

If a cat could cry tears she would have, but all Kittybells could do was caterwaul, and that she did. Over and over again.

Anyone who could hear Kittybells would know that she was distressed. But her human didn't come and let her in. Something must be wrong.

Kittybells was so miserable she just sat on the porch all huddled into herself waiting for her human.

"Hey Hot Stuff, 's up?" A long lanky tomcat with ginger fur came strolling up onto the porch.

Kittybells didn't recognize this Ginger-cat at all. He didn't even smell like the neighborhood.

For some reason, Kittybells felt she could trust this tom, so she told him how she was just a little late, maybe, getting home and that the kitty door was locked. Her human always left it unlocked until she came home.

After all, Kittybells had to put Her Human to bed so she could purr and help her human go to sleep.

The Ginger-cat, nodded his head sagely, he understood. It was part of his gift to his human as well, the purring him to sleep.

"Look, Hot Stuff, why don't you come home with me?. I know my human would gladly take you in until your human comes home. Say, are you chipped?"

Tomcat was being very sweet Kittybells thought. "Of course, I'm chipped. My human is responsible - well except for tonight." If Kittybells could stomp one of her feet she would have.

She was disappointed in her human. She rose and stretched her full length, working out the tiny cramps that were threatening to become bigger. "Ok. Let's go find your human."

Ginger-cat only lived down the end of the same street the Kittybell's house was on and they were going through the kitty door quicker than anticipated.

The neighborhood was colorful this time of year with all the lights most humans put on their houses, around their trees and on the bushes.

Ginger-cat led her onto the porch and through his kitty door.

Instantly she was warmer.

He led her to a rug that was in front of a fireplace that had a fire burning merrily. Conveniently, next to the rug was a bowl of kibble and a bowl of water. She hadn't realized she was so hungry and thirsty. Eying the kibble Kittybells look up at the Ginger-cat, "May I?"

"Oh! How rude of me, not to have offered. Yes, please help yourself Hot Stuff."

"Thank you Kind Sir, and by the way my name is Kittybells. Yours is...?"

"My human calls me Ginger-cat. You must be psychic."

Minutes later Kittybells was full and refreshed so she curled up on the rug and warmed herself by the fire ready for a nap. The only thing that would have made it more perfect would have been if her human was there.

Some time later, Kittybells heard heavy footsteps coming into the room. She thought it might be Ginger-cat's human.

It was!

"Well, Ginger-cat who do we have here" His Human knelt down and allowed Kittybells to smell his hand, then he began to stroke her lovely coat. "Aren't you a pretty one. Who do you belong to?" He was scratching her head and around her ears, then down her neck until his fingers found the Microchip that would have the information about who Kittybells belonged to and her shots information. "There it is. May I pick you up? Yes? Ok, up you go."

At first Kittybells was concerned that he wouldn't pick her up correctly. Her fears vanished as he scooped her up with one of his hands supporting her hind legs and the other holding her under the front legs at her shoulders. He was perfect...almost as good

as her human.

Kittybells was carried out into the driveway of Ginger-cat's house where a very large van was parked. Soon she found herself on cold metal table, but she wasn't frightened, Ginger-cat's human spoke very softly and reassuringly to her.

As the power came on inside the van, Kittybells saw that it was just like a vets office. It even smelled like one. She sat on the table like the little lady she was waiting. Ginger-cat's human pulled something from one of the compartments and ran it over the place where Kittybell's microchip was located.

"You're doing so good, Pretty Girl. Let's see who your owner is. Ok. There it is. Bella Swan, and you live only about five houses away from here, and your name is Kittybells."

Kittybells started purring showing her pleasure that he was calling her by her own name.

"Let me write this phone number down and I'll call Miss Bella and tell her where you are Pretty Girl. Oops! Excuse me. Kittybells."

Once again she was scooped up, correctly, and as he stepped outside the van, he locked the door and then they were back inside the warm house.

"Did my human scan you?" Ginger-cat asked.

"Yes he did. You didn't tell me he was veterinarian! He knows how to carry a kitty correctly. You are so lucky Ginger-cat! I sure hope he can find my human. I'm worried."

"Don't stress yourself anymore. My human will find your human." Ginger-cat stated grandly. "Let's just go curl up in front of the fireplace on the rug. Do you have one of these at your home?" Ginger-cat questioned.

"Yes, we do, but ever since my human brought that tree into the family room, she's not had a fire in it. She said 'It could catch fire.' Now I'm not certain if she was talking about the tree for sure."

Ginger-cat nodded understanding. "We have a small tree. My human calls it a 'Christmas tree'. I call it fun! I love to sit under it and pretend that I'm stalking something in the woods." Kittybells could tell he was excited about that.

Kittybells sat down and began to groom herself. Even though Ginger-cat's human knew how to treat lady kitties, her fur had been moved around in strange ways and needed to be put to rights.

Ginger-cat sat beside her and began to groom himself as well.

Its was a natural progression that they began to groom each other.

Soon they were curled around each other. Warm and content.

Kittybells slept. Through her dreams she heard her human's voice. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, you called me about Kittybells?"

Her human was here? She was really here! She jumped up and ran to the door where her human was standing beside Ginger-cat's human. She began to insinuate herself between her human's legs purring loudly.

"Hello Bella Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. Won't you come in? I know Kittybells is glad to see you. Come in and have some Christmas eggnog with me."

"Oh, that would be lovely. I'm an ER nurse at the Community Hospital and I am so late getting home. There was a multiple car accident. In fact if I'd gotten home and my Kittybells wasn't there I would have been beside myself." My human was so conscientious. I rubbed my body against her with more enthusiasm so she'd know how proud I was of her.

"We're in the same profession, in a way" Edward said, "I'm a veterinarian. I don't have an 'office' just that huge van in the driveway. You call me and I come to your house. Less stress for the pets and their owners."

They were now sitting down and I jumped up at once into my human's lap and smelled her to make sure she hadn't been holding any other cats. We were clear.

I noticed that Ginger-cat also claimed his human Edward.

We watched our humans interact. They liked each other, and I suspected it wouldn't be long before they would be mating with each other. Their smells announced it plain as day, though humans could be incredibly dense a lot of the time.

A while later, I was awakened by my human cuddling me in her arms, getting up and starting to walk to the door. "I really need to get home with Kittybells so she can eat. I bet she's starved! I feel so guilty about not being there when she was ready to come in for the night."

_And you should, I thought_.

"Actually," human Edward said, "Ginger-cat shared his supper with her, but I'm sure she'd like to eat her regular food. What do you feed her by the way? Her fur is very soft and it doesn't appear to mat like many American Long Hairs tend to."

He didn't want my human to leave yet. Ginger-cat and I looked at each other.

"If I didn't have to get up in the morning for my shift, I'd take you up on the second cup of eggnog., but I do, so I can't." My human paused, then asked, "Rain check?"

Human Edward grinned. You know it was almost frightening to see a human 'smile'...all those teeth.

"Ok. Tell ya what. You call me when you're free and we'll make it a date?" He asked.

"You got it Edward. Merry Christmas, and thank you again for rescuing my Kittybells."

"No problem. My Ginger-cat brought her home with him." He looked thoughtful. "He's never done that before."

"Then, it must be kismet!" My human offered.

I started squirming. I was ready to go.

We were still on human Edward's porch. They were still saying good night.

Humans.

"We've got to go Edward. I'm cold. I promise to call you in the next couple of days, I'm scheduled to have 3 days in a row off. If it actually happens, it'll be the first time in about 5 years that I've not had to work on Christmas."

Merry Christmas Bella. If you don't call me, I'll be calling you.

"Merry Christmas Edward. I know we'll be talking. Our cats seems to think we should see each other."

Carrying me in her arms, my human hurried to our house.

I supervised the preparations for going to bed, and waited patiently at the foot of our bed while my human did what she called "brushing her teeth".

I could never understand that. She could just chew on something and it would work the same way.

Just as my human was settling down, her telephone chimed.

"Humm, not a number I recognize. Hello?" My human got this strange look on her face, "Edward? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" She listened. "I'm an ER nurse, I always assume something is wrong. Goes with the territory you know. Yes, I really enjoyed meeting you too." She listened some more, "Yes. Let's have coffee in the morning. I don't have to be into the hospital until 8:00 a.m. So if you'd like to come down here about 6:30 or 7:00 that'd work out." More listening, "OK Edward. See you in the morning."

My human picked me up and hugged me. "I'm so happy you introduced me to Edward, Kittybells. I really like him. If things work out, he could be my Christmas present from you this year. Thank you!"

Now she was hugging me hard, and she KISSED me!

Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too. Ho Ho Ho.

~o0o~

**Authors Ending Note:** If I get enough positive response on this story line, I'll continue it. *Meow*

/author/DiniaSteel/stories/11037/Our-Christmas-Tails

. ?sid=9610&chapter=1

/works/1098780


	2. Chapter 2

Holiday Tails

New Year's Eve

Summary: Formally named **Our Christmas Tails**, this will be the adventures of Kittybells and her Human Bella and Ginger-cat and his Human Edward through the Holidays of 2014. How will the 2 and 4 legged protagonists fare through the coming year as the holidays progress?

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt and to buggins74 and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! Honestly.

~o0o~

New Year's Eve

Kittybells and Ginger Cat sat on the porch of her house waiting for Human Bella, to come home from the hospital.

Ginger Cat's Human Edward, would be home soon too.

They were hungry and a little cold, even though they were cuddled together. It was even too cold to groom each other, so they lay there purr-talking about what had transpired since they'd first seen each other. Actually they saw each other everyday, and sometimes at night too. Their Humans couldn't get along without them, so it was only natural that when they got together, Kittybells and Ginger-cat would too.

Last night Human Bella had been called back to the ER for work. Something about a lot of holiday accidents. Stupid humans didn't know how to handle the holidays. Kittybells recounted to Ginger-cat how bad Human Bella had smelled last night when she'd come home, only to have to turn around and go back.

Human Bella had called Human Edward to come let Kittybells out this morning, telling him where she'd hidden the spare key.

Human Edward had been very sweet to Kittybells this morning, making sure she had food and water on the porch, knowing she'd not stray far from it because the snow was so deep on the ground.

Ginger-cat had come to find Kittybells since he'd rather have the company than sit alone on his porch waiting. While they were purr-talking, Human Bella pulled up the driveway, put her vehicle into the garage and closed the door. Moments later the latch on the cat door was opened and the two waiting cats pushed their way inside.

"What is Your Human wearing and what is that vile smell?" Ginger Cat asked cocking his head to one side, "she smells bad!"

"That smell is called _hospital smell_. I don't like it either,but Human Bella says it's to keep germs away, what ever those are."

"Disgusting! Hospital Smell!" Ginger Cat grumped. I don't like that smell on her. How can you stand it? I hate it when my Human comes into our house smelling like that. He says the same thing, but I still don't like it so I usually leave until it's gone!"

"I pretty much stay away from Bella until she's bathed herself." Kittybells declared.

"What is Human Bella wearing over her skin? It looks so much tackier than what she usually is wearing when I see her." Ginger-cat said. "My Human says he doesn't like her to look like that either. He says _it hides her curves,_ whatever that means." He finished.

"Hides her what?" Kittybells asked.

"I don't know but it's something that I heard my Human say. It must be important or he wouldn't have said it..." Ginger Cat replied.

"I will never understand how Humans think," Kittybells said. "My Human says she likes the way your Human looks all the time. You know they want to mate, right?"

"Yes, I know that. They don't seem to know it, however. Humans! The last mate my Human had was a _mean cold bitch_ and _heartless too_. At least that's what my Human said." Ginger-cat continued, "She didn't want my Human to make house calls in his van. She wanted him t_o have a regular office like any veterinarian has, so the animals would have to come to him_. She said he was _too kind_! It made my Human very angry. He was so angry I fled the house until it was gone." Ginger-cat's eyes were huge.

"Well that's understandable. I'd be angry too! I don't remember when my Human had a mate. Actually, I don't know if she ever has... but I know she wants Human Edward. Silly humans."

"Hello Kittybells, hello Ginger-cat." Human Bella picked up Kittybells and scratched under her chin and hugged her lightly. Kittybells purred contentedly. Ginger-cat rubbed up against Human Bella's legs purring his approval.

Even though Human Bella smelled bad, Kittybells was happy to see her. She missed her last night. The evening rituals were not observed and they had to be supervised by her in order to be done correctly!

The telephone rang in the bedroom, and Human Bella put Kittybells down on the bed. She answered the phone and sat down beside Kittybells.

"Hello?" there was a hint of wondering who was calling.

"Oh Edward, hello" the immediate change in Human Bella's voice was apparent to the two 4 legged individuals in the room. "No, I just got home, and yes, Ginger-cat is here with us."

Both cats purred their delight.

"Shall I send him home to you now, or do you want to wait until you get home?" Human Bella asked. Then as she listened, her body began to get warm visibly. "Oh Edward, that would be so much fun. I haven't been dancing in forever." She listened some more. "Dinner too? You have reservations where?" She listened more, "Oh My! That sounds divine." More listening, "No I don't have to go back because I've taken 3 days of vacation from the hospital. I've worked almost non-stop since Christmas night, and since I don't get comp-time, I'm taking some of my 4 weeks vacation time I have coming." More listening and more heat coming from her, "I'll be ready by 7 tonight. I look forward to it, Edward. It's been years since I was out on New Year's Eve." Human Bella hung up the phone. She stood, picked Kittybells up and danced around the room with her."

Human Bella put Kittybells down. Kittybells was unsure of her footing; spinning like that always upset her balance for a few moments. Human Bella continued dancing into the shower, calling over her shoulder to Ginger-cat, "Edward said you could stay here if you want or you can go home since he'll be there in a few minutes."

Ginger-cat sat down looking at Kittybells. "What do you want me to do Princess?"

Shyly, Kittybells answered, "Stay."

Ginger-cat knew that his Human was able to take care of himself, so he stayed there with Kittybells and Human Bella.

~o0o~

At seven p.m. sharp, Human Edward knocked on Human Bella's door. She'd been _making herself up _ever since she got out of the shower hours ago. Kittybells could understand extensive grooming, but _her Human was carrying it a bit too far _she thought. Human Bella did smell so much better now. No more _hospital smell_.

When Human Bella opened the door and saw Human Edward standing there, her heart rate picked up considerably. Kittybells was almost frightened for her Human. Human Edward's heart rate had picked up too. They were wanting to mate again. _Why don't they just get it over with_? Kittybells thought.

"Hello Edward" Bella said with a huge smile on her face. Kittybells didn't think she'd ever get used to that many teeth showing on a human's face. It was frightening.

Human Edward came inside and motioned for Human Bella to turn around. "You look almost good enough to eat!"

That caused Kittybells to bristle, but Ginger-cat calmed her down. "He doesn't really mean it, like that Kittybells. Honestly."

Human Edward looked down to see Ginger-cat rubbing against his legs. Reaching down he stroked Ginger-cat's head and back. "Hello big boy. You look happy and content. You want to stay here with your girl tonight?" Ginger-cat purred his ascent.

Human Bella handed her heavy outer covering, a coat, to Human Edward to help her put on. Their cats watched as Human Edward's hands lingered on Human Bella's shoulder and then one slid down to the middle of her back, guiding her out through the doorway.

Quickly both cats scampered onto the back of the couch that sat in front of the windows that overlooked the porch. They watched as Human Edward, held onto Human Bella's hand and helped her down the slick steps.

"She's going to hurt herself in those ridiculously high heels she wearing" Kittybells worried out loud about her Human.

"Human Bella will be fine, Kittybells. My Human is with her!" Ginger-cat consoled.

Many hours later, Human Edward brought Human Bella home.

Two pairs of eyes watched as the two humans entered the house.

"Bella I really want to be with you." Human Edward was finally expressing what the two cats already knew. "It's been a very long time since I've been with anyone, or even wanted to be for that matter."

Human Bella giggled. Kittybells could not believe her Human just giggled. "Oh Edward! Me too, but I think we should take it slow. I'm not a one night stand kinda girl."

"I know you're not Bella. What I do think is that your are my kind of girl." Human Edward pulled Human Bella to him and tilting her head to the side he placed his lips on her lips and from the scent coming from both of them, they were ready to mate!

They stood very close together for the longest time pressing their faces together and making humming noises. Finally they broke apart and Human Bella took Human Edward's hand and led him back into her bedroom.

Kittybells and Ginger-cat scampered after them, but didn't get to the bedroom before they saw Human Edward closing the door. The two cats looked at each other and promptly hunkered down in the doorway to wait.

"Well! Finally, they're mating! Took them long enough. Humans are so strange." Kittybells purr-talked to Ginger-cat. "I just don't see how they make it through the day without us there to encourage them."

"I know!" Agreed Ginger-cat. "They make everything so much more difficult than it needs to be."

Several hours later, when the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, the bedroom door opened and Human Edward looked down at the two cats sitting there in the doorway.

"Well if you two aren't a pair" He smiled, "You hungry? Need to go outside?"

He walked into the kitchen and found the container that Human Bella kept the kitty food in, and found two small bowls into which he could pour out some food for the kitties.

"You two look very pleased with yourselves" Human Edward said as he sat at the kitchen table watching Kittybells and Ginger-cat eating. "I wanted to thank you both for introducing me to Bella. I think we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, and if things go as I hope they will, we might even make it a permanent thing."

"Make what a permanent thing Edward?" Human Bella walked silently into the kitchen. "I heard you get up and I wanted to make sure the kitties were fed." Human Bella smiled at Human Edward. "I see we are of the same mind about our kitties!"

Human Edward pulled Human Bella onto his lap and they put their faces together again. The cats could tell the humans were wanting to mate again. "What time do you need to go to work today Edward?" Human Bella asked.

Smiling a very big scary smile, Human Edward said, "I don't unless there's an emergency that I have to handle, and I'm **not** on _the call list_!"

"Then let's go back into the bedroom and make up for all that lost time when we weren't together." Human Bella said as she stood and pulled Human Edward up into her waiting arms.

Human Edward was not content to walk with Human Bella, he scooped her up into his arms and walked hurriedly back into the bedroom, shutting the door** again**.

The sun was much higher when the bedroom door opened once again. Human Bella was the one out first this time. She hurried into the kitchen and proceeded to make what she called "coffee". It didn't smell as good to the cats as it did to the humans.

Shortly after the coffee was finished, Human Bella carried a tray with two cups of coffee, sugar and creamer into the bedroom.

Before she shut the door, Human Bella was heard saying, "Happy New Year, Edward."

~o0o~


End file.
